Simply Meant to Be
by yugiohyaoiloverandsonicfangirl
Summary: My little version of the ending of TNBC. I only own the OC. Jack x Sally. Redo chapter up now!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so I was watching the ending of 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' on Youtube, and after watching it twice **(I****love****the****ending****OK?),**this popped into my head. I love the ending in the movie, but I decided to do my own ending with a few changes. This was out of pure boredom. I DO NOT OWN 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'! THE MOVIE, THE CHARACTERS AND THE OTHER CONTENTS BELONG TO TIM BURDON! The OC however **is****mine!** Enjoy!_

**Simply Meant to Be**

"How did you get down here Sally?" Jack asked. "Well I- I was just trying to… I wanted to- to…" "To help me." The skeleton finished. Sally turned around and said, "I couldn't let you just..." But before she could finish, Jack turned her around to face him. "Sally, I can't believe I never realized that you…"

Then a stream of light filled the dark room. Jack, Sally and Zero looked up and saw the mayor, Lock, Shock, Barrel, and Ariana looking down at them. "Jack, Jack!" the mayor called. "Here he is." Barrel said. "Alive." Lock chimed up. "Just like we said." Shock added. "Grab on." Ariana called.

The Mayor threw down a rope to Jack and Sally. Jack grasped the rope with one hand, and held Sally's hand in the other. So the mayor, with the help of Ariana, pulled the 2 of them up out of Oggie Boogie's lair.

On their way back to town, Ariana talked to Sally. "So Sally, what were you and Jack doing back there before we showed up?" "Oh, uh… nothing." Ariana sighed, faced Sally and said in a serious voice, "Sally, I know you like Jack." "Actually, I love him." Sally corrected. "Okay." Ariana continued. "I know you love Jack. Don't be afraid to tell him." "But, what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Sally asked worried.

Ariana smiled and answered, "Like I said, don't be afraid to tell Jack how you feel. Just listen and follow your heart and it will lead you in the right direction." Sally smiled and gave a nod of approval.

Back in Halloween town, everyone rejoiced when they saw Jack. "It's great to be home!" He announced. "Ho, ho, ho!" a voice called out. Everyone looked up and saw Santa fly through the sky, sending down snow. "Happy Halloween!" he called down to Jack. "Merry Christmas!" Jack shouted back while waving at Santa **(Frosty****the****snowman****shows****up,**** "****Happy****Birthday!****" ****LOL)**.

The town's people looked curious about the snow.

'_What__'__s__this,__what__'__s__this,__I__haven__'__t__got__a__clue._

_What's this, why it's completely new._

_What's this, it must be a Christmas thing._

_What's this it's really very strange.'_

But soon everyone in town were making snow angels, the vampires were playing hockey with a pumpkin, and even Jack got hit with a snowball that was thrown by Lock, Shock and Barrel.

Jack turned and saw Dr.Finklestein. Then, he spotted Ariana making a snow man with the help of her 2 dogs. He turned and saw Sally slip through the gates to the grave yard. "I believe now is the time." Jack said to himself.

Ariana heard this and rushed over to the Mayor. She whispered something in his ear, and then turned to follow Jack and Zero. The mayor followed behind Ariana, while some other curious people followed.

They saw Sally walking up Spiral Hill, holding a flower. They all found a spot where everyone could see. "What's going on?" the werewolf whispered. "Shh. Be still, be quiet and just watch." Ariana instructed. She then quickly pulled out her video camera and started to film the events that would unfold.

Sally sat on the ground and started to pluck the petals of the dead flower. Then a voice began to sing behind her. When she turned to see who it was, she saw it was Jack.

'_My dearest friend, if you don't mind._

_I'd like to join you by your side.'_

Sally smiled, stood up to face him fully, all the while Jack walked toward her.

'_Where we can gaze into the stars.'_

Now, Ariana, her dogs, the mayor and the others were getting excited. Then, Sally joined in the song.

'_And sit together, now and forever._

_For it is plain, as anyone can see…'_

Now, Jack and Sally stood in front of each other, Sally's hands being held in Jack's bony hands, Sally's eyes looking into Jack's eye sockets. Ariana was getting so excited that she was close to shaking the camera in anticipation.

'_We're simply meant to be.'_

Jack and Sally took a step closer to each other, wrapped their arms around each other and kissed.

Everyone in the town wanted to cheer, but decided to stay quiet and watch the scene unfold. Ariana had a smile on her face throughout the entire thing. The 2 love birds broke apart and looked at each other.

'Might as well take Ariana's advice.' Sally thought to herself. Before Sally could even speak, Jack said, "Sally, back there, at Oggie's place, you really had me worried." "Really?" "Yes, I thought I would lose you." Jack winced at that thought and hugged Sally tight.

"Well, I thought you were blown to smithereens." Sally said. "Really, Sally?" Jack asked with a surprised face. Sally nodded. "And Jack, I want to tell you something." "What is it?" asked Jack. Everyone noticed Sally was hugging Jack tighter. "Jack, I- I- I love you." Sally said.

Jack's face became shocked. But then, the shock turned into pure happiness. "I love you to Sally" Jack answered. Sally looked at him and smiled. "Really?" Sally asked. "Of course." Jack said.

Ariana saw their faced draw closer together. "I always have, and I will always love you." Jack added before capturing her in another kiss.

Everyone decided to leave the 2 alone, but Ariana stayed behind. She drew the scene before her with every vivid detail. Ariana would never forget that night. The night that Jack not only saved Santa, but also confessed his love to sally. The night they finally kissed, under the starry sky and beneath the harvest moon.


	2. Redo

__Hello my friends (I hope). I've looked back at this story and decided to do a redo chapter. Maybe it'll be as good as it was at first. All I did was tweak a few parts. I DO NOT OWN 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'! THE MOVIE, THE CHARACTERS AND THE OTHER CONTENTS BELONG TO TIM BURDON! The OC's however are___**_** mine! **_**___Enjoy!__

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Simply Meant to Be<strong>**

"How did you get down here Sally?" Jack asked. "Well I- I was just trying to… I wanted to- to…" the rag doll tried to answer.

"To help me." The skeleton finished. Sally turned around and said, "I couldn't let you just..." But before she could finish, Jack turned her around to face him. "Sally, I can't believe I never realized that you…"

Then a stream of light filled the dark room. Jack, Sally and Zero looked up and saw the mayor, Lock, Shock, Barrel, and a girl with straight dark brow hair and chocolate brown eyes, named Ariana, and two St. Bernard dogs, brother and sister Alpine and Winter, looking down at them. "Jack, Jack!" the mayor called. "Here he is." Barrel said. "Alive." Lock chimed up. "Just like we said." Shock added. "Grab on." Ariana called.

The Mayor threw down a rope to Jack and Sally. Jack grasped the rope with one hand, and held Sally's hand in the other. So the mayor, with the help of Ariana, pulled the 2 of them up out of Oggie Boogie's lair.

On their way back to town, Ariana talked to Sally. "So Sally, what were you and Bone Boy doing back there before we showed up?" she asked using her nickname for the Pumpkin King.

"Yeah, tell us." Alpine and Winter asked, their furry tails wagging excitedly.

"Oh, uh… nothing." The dogs gave what looked like a frown. Ariana sighed, faced Sally and said in a serious voice, "Sally, I know you like Jack."

"Actually, I love him." Sally corrected.

"Okay." Ariana continued. "I know you _**love**_ Jack. But listen Sally. Don't be afraid to tell him."

"But, what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Sally asked worried.

Winter smiled at rag doll. "It's alright Sally."

"Everything will be cool." Alpine added.

Ariana smiled and answered, "Like I said, don't be afraid to tell Jack how you feel. Just listen and follow your heart and it will lead you in the right direction." Sally smiled and gave a nod of understanding.

* * *

><p>Back in Halloween town, everyone rejoiced when they saw Jack. "It's great to be home!" He announced.<p>

"Ho, ho, ho!" a voice called out. Everyone looked up and saw Santa fly through the sky, sending down snow. "Happy Halloween!" he called down to Jack.

"Merry Christmas!" Jack shouted back with a grin while waving at Santa.

The town's people (excluding Ariana and her canine friends) looked curious about the snow.

_"__What's this,what's this?_

__I haven't got a clue.__

__What's this?__

__Why it's completely new.__

__What's this? __

__It must be a Christmas thing.__

__What's this? __

__It's really very strange.'__

But soon everyone in town began having a blast playing and being in the cold, white substance. Some were making snow angels, the vampires were playing hockey with a pumpkin, and Jack even got hit with a snowball that was thrown by Lock, Shock and Barrel.

Jack turned and saw Dr. Finklestein in his wheelchair that was being pushed around by a female who looked slightly like the scientist himself.

"Careful my precious Jewel." he heard him say to the lady. Then, he spotted Ariana making a snow man with the help of her 2 dogs.

Just then he saw something out of the corner of his eye socket (I guess XP). He turned and saw Sally slip through the gates to the grave yard. "I believe now is the time." Jack said to Zero, but mostly to himself.

Ariana heard this and rushed over to the Mayor. The mayor noticed the girl approaching him. She whispered something in his ear, and then turned to follow Jack and Zero. The mayor followed behind Ariana, while some other curious people followed.

* * *

><p>Following Sally, they saw her walking up Spiral Hill, holding a flower. They all found a spot where everyone could see. "What's going on?" the werewolf whispered.<p>

"Shh. Be still, be quiet and just watch." Ariana instructed. 'I know what's going to happen.' the brown haired youth thought to herself. She then quickly pulled out her video camera which she had randomly with her and, with a mischievous smirk I might add, started to film the events that were unfolding before her and the others.

Once at the top, Sally sat on the ground and started to pluck the petals of the dead flower. Then a voice began to sing behind her. When she turned to see who it was, she saw it was Jack.

'__My dearest friend,__

__If you don't mind.__

__I'd like to join you by your side.'__

Sally smiled, stood up to face him fully, all the while Jack walked toward her.

'__Where we can gaze into the stars.'__

Now, Ariana, her dogs, the mayor and the others were getting excited. Then, Sally joined in the song.

'__And sit together, now and forever.__

__For it is plain, as anyone can see…'__

Now, Jack and Sally stood in front of each other, Sally's hands being held in Jack's bony hands, Sally's eyes looking into Jack's eye sockets. Ariana was getting so excited that she was close to shaking the camera in anticipation.

'__We're simply meant to be.'__

Jack and Sally took a step closer to each other, wrapped their arms around each other and kissed.

Everyone in the town wanted to cheer, but decided to stay quiet and watch the scene unfold. Ariana had a smile on her face throughout the entire thing. The 2 love birds broke apart and looked at each other.

'Might as well take Ariana's advice.' Sally thought to herself. Before Sally could even speak, Jack said, "Sally, back there, at Oggie's lair, you really had me worried."

"Really?"

"Yes, I thought I would lose you." Jack winced at that thought and hugged Sally tightly.

"Well, I thought you were blown to smithereens." Sally said.

"Really, Sally?" Jack asked with a surprised face. Sally nodded. "And Jack, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" asked Jack. Everyone noticed Sally was hugging Jack tighter. "Come on Sally say it." the human and the two St. Bernard's whispered simultaneously.

"Jack, I... I love you." Sally said.

Jack's face became shocked. But then, the shock turned into pure happiness. "I love you to Sally" Jack answered. Sally looked at him and smiled. "Really?" Sally asked. "Of course." Jack said.

Ariana saw their faced draw closer together. "I always have, and I will always love you." Jack added before capturing her in another kiss.

Everyone decided to leave the two alone, but Ariana, Alpine and Winter stayed behind. Ariana pulled out a sketch book and pencil she had with her randomly and began sketching the scene before her with every vivid detail.

"I'm never going to forget tonight." Alpine said silently. His sister nodded in agreement.

"Same here Alpine. Same here." Ariana also agreed while nodding as well. The youth and her two dogs stayed behind until Ariana finished her drawing. When it was finished, the three got up and silently crept out of the graveyard.

Looking back once more at the new couple, who held each other in a loving embrace, Ariana smiled at her two friends, turned around and walked away. Everyone in Halloween Town truly will never forget this night.

The night that Jack not only saved Santa, but also confessed his love to sally. The night they finally kissed, under the starry sky, beneath the harvest moon.

For it was plain, as anyone could see, they were simply meant to be.


End file.
